


Redemption Rewrite (WIP Title)

by EvelynParker



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynParker/pseuds/EvelynParker
Kudos: 1





	1. AKA Ladies Night.

“That bitch!” I sigh, as yet another client of my upstairs neighbor gets exactly what they paid for, “She’s sleeping with my brother?!” I stand from my futon as I hear the woman, Jessica, telling the man to calm down, exiting my apartment as he continues his tirade, “She wants to go behind my back...she destroyed my life!” By the time I reach the next/sixth floor, there’s a loud crash and I turn just in time to see a man laying in the window of Alias Investigations, photos of two strangers fluttering to the checkered linoleum.

Jessica approaches the debris, leaning over the man’s semi-conscious body as she speaks, “And then there’s the matter of your bill.” I clear my throat, alerting her to my presence, “Shall I grab the broom while you ‘escort him out’?” Jessica sighs, shrugging at my words as she grabs the man and shoves him the rest of the way out of her doorway, dragging him out of the way so I can step in and clean up.

It’s been like this since I first moved in, she deals with the clients, I deal with the rest. She may seem a little blunt to those that meet her, but I understand, at least a little, her need to be alone. Unfortunately for me, it seemed like starting that night. I would come to understand a lot more.

As I pass her to get into her apartment, our arms brush, and I shudder as a yet unknown face flashes before my eyes. I shake it off as a residual effect of my powers, if you can even call them that. Ever since I was little, I’ve been able to copy other people’s powers just by touching them.

No, I’m not Rogue, and fortunately for everyone involved, unlike her, I don’t sap people’s life along with their powers. Little did I know that tonight was only the first time I would see his face. The first time I would see /him/.

The next night, as I’m getting ready for bed, I can’t help but think about the vision I’d had. Who was the man behind the face I’d seen...and why did he merit such a strong emotion from such an emotionally closed off woman? I bite my lip, glancing up at my ceiling as I contemplate whether or not I should head upstairs to try and get a stronger read on the connection.

“You want to do it...you know you do.” My eyes snap open, though I don’t recall closing them, and I feel my heart rate spike at how real the voice had sounded. It was as if the man, whoever he was, had been standing right beside me and leaning in to murmur into my ear. I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose before heading for the door and grabbing the spare set of keys I’d been given after a month of cleaning up for Jessica.

The woman didn’t really have a normal sleep schedule, as far as I could tell, which means she’d be out on a case and I could take my time pulling at the string that had accidentally/incidentally tied itself around me. As I enter Jessica’s apartment, I close and lock the door behind me, even if I’m technically trespassing,that doesn’t mean I want anyone else to be able to do the same for much more sinister reasons. I close my eyes, on purpose this time, taking a deep breath as I let the image of the man’s face return to the forefront of my mind.

After a long moment of silence I scoff in annoyance, gasping as I see the faint light starting to stream in through the windows, hurrying out the door again, barely registering bumping into Malcolm, glad that Jessica usually uses her bedroom window to get back inside.


	2. (Ladies) Night Vision

The next time I encounter anything to do with the nameless man, Jessica is the one to start things off. I groan, rolling out of bed as I hear her pounding against my front door, “Parker! Wake up, I know you’re in there!” I throw open my door, glaring at her as the pounding doesn’t go away, simply moving into my temples, an unfortunate side effect of my powers, “What?”

Jessica frowns, glancing over me before shaking her head and grabbing my arm, dragging me towards the elevators, “You look like shit, but I need a hand with something” I frown, barely able to shake her grip off as we enter the elevator, “What the hell Jones?! A little explanation would be nice before you drag me around like a rag doll!” Jessica sighs, shrugging as she murmurs, “I have a case...and there’s something about it that needs more than just me to handle.”

As the elevator heads to the main floor, Jessica explains about Hope Schlottman, and how the man behind her technical disappearance is much more dangerous than any usual kidnapper. By the time we’re in a cab, on our way to 59 and 5th, I’ve already made up my mind to help in whatever way I can, “You go up, and rescue Hope, I’ll stay down here, keep an eye out for whoever this guy is.” Jess looks like she wants to argue but before she can try and talk me out of joining her, we arrive and the doorman recognizes Jessica as she exits the cab.

I smile at the doorman, leaning up against the wall by his station as I wait for Jessica to get to work. As soon as the fire alarm sounds, I pretend to fiddle with my phone, taking pictures of any and all men that filter out of the building. Little did I know that the person I was looking for had been waiting for what happens and, at that moment, was looking right at me.

“Quite the eye for photography.” A voice piped up from somewhere next to me, “Not very aware of your surroundings though.” I frown, turning around, eyes flickering larger for a moment as I realize who I’m looking at, “You!” Before I can do anything more a sudden and sharp pain radiates through my head from my temples, and I lose myself to the nothingness.


End file.
